


Evening

by chryslucienne



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Personification, Slice of Life, a gijinka shit when gary is spongebob's housemate and a work-at-home person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: “Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu selama Tuan Krabs tidak mengusirku.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg (for Nickelodeon).
> 
> Dibuat untuk asupan pribadi (dan orang-orang yang mungkin juga menikmatinya).

Ada kalanya Gary memilih untuk menghabiskan sore di Krusty Krab. Sesungguhnya ia tidak suka makanan siap saji dengan minyak yang membuat tenggorokan gatal dan paksaan soda dari kasir _nyinyir_ yang selalu menyambutnya. Tetapi godaan untuk melihat si pirang dari jendela dapur lebih besar, apalagi setelah menghadapi klien _ngeyel_ yang menawar harga jasanya tidak kira-kira. Bangsat, memangnya hanya karena mantan teman sekolah maka tarifnya bisa dibanting begitu saja?

Ia pasti melewati satu-dua kali tarik urat dengan Squidward di meja kasir sebelum membayar pesanan lalu duduk di tempat favoritnya. Meja di sudut ruangan sebelah timur tidak akan membuatnya silau, ditambah Spongebob suka mengepel lama-lama di sebelah sana. Si rambut merah itu akan membuka notebook-nya, melanjutkan pekerjaan sedikit— atau kadang jika sudah suntuk akan menonton video TED sambil menyeruput air konsentrat jeruk yang diklaim sebagai jus oleh Tuan Krabs. Jika sedang apes maka ia harus membayar air keran yang dicantumkan sebagai air mineral.

“Sana pulang, dasar maniak!”

Gary menaikkan sebelah alis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar notebook-nya. “Maniak tidak akan membayar setiap isi ulang air keran sialan yang dilabeli air mineral atau air konsentrat yang dibilang jus.”

“Mana ada maniak yang mau mengaku?” Squidward membanting gelas plastik berisi air mineral dingin itu di sebelah mangkuk salad. “Apa namanya orang yang minta isi ulang air mineral berkali-kali jika bukan maniak?”

“Aku haus. Memangnya orang haus tidak boleh _membayar_ untuk minum?” Gary sengaja menekankan kata membayar sambil mengerutkan dahinya. “Oh, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan mejaku, lanjutkan membersihkan toilet saja. Aku tidak suka jika harus menunggu Spongebob yang mengerjakan pekerjaan orang lain.”

Squidward mengentak, pergi dengan cuping telinga merah padam sambil mengomel tidak keruan. Si rambut merah itu tak ambil pusing dengan tetangganya, paling-paling si rambut seafoam itu ngambek. Spongebob terlalu baik hati untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan rekan kerja satu-satunya ini meski dengan alasan sampah semacam ‘aku harus ke pertemuan klub Klarinet’— padahal sudah jelas lelaki itu tidak diterima di klub klarinet komplek karena permainannya yang payah.

“Uhm, Gary . . .”

“Ya?” Gary mengernyit, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya untuk mengelap dua lutut Spongebob yang basah karena air sabun paska menggosok lantai. “Ada apa?”

“Tuan Krabs membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen sebentar.” Si rambut pirang itu terlihat bingung sambil memegangi sikat lantai di tangan kanannya. “Kau bisa pulang duluan jika mau.”

“Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu selama Tuan Krabs tidak mengusirku.”

“Benarkah?” Si pirang itu mengembangkan senyumannya. “Tunggu, akan kuambilkan jus jeruk untukmu.”

“ _Nah, it’s okay._ Bereskan saja pekerjaanmu agar kita bisa cepat pulang.”

“Oke!”

Spongebob berlari kecil menuju ruangan Tuan Krabs. Baru separuh jalan, ia kembali ke meja Gary. Si pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Gary yang masih mengetik sebelum akhirnya kaget sendiri ketika si merah meraup bibirnya.

“Hei!” Spongebob terlihat salah tingkah karena ciuman kejutan barusan. “Ini tidak boleh dilakukan di tempat kerja.”

“Oh, tapi ini sudah lewat jam kerja.” Gary menarik ujung bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar. “Dan jika sudah lewat jam kerja, aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu, kan?”

 

 

01.11

18.12.16


End file.
